Individuals often desire creative ways to express their personalities. One form of expression is the transformation or decoration of one's body or portions of one's body. Forms of bodily decoration include painting finger- or toe-nails or administering cosmetics. Another form includes styling one's hair and the insertion of hair extensions to supplement one's natural hair. One looking to further their creative outlet may look to further customize their hair extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,969 (“Rifkin”) discloses a computer game for designing and printing nail coverings. The computer game includes stored software instructions on a computer that controls operation of a color printer and a series of displayed images on a monitor display screen. The user selects from various icons displayed on the monitor display screen, and the icons are applied to fingernails of a hand image on the screen. A plurality of nail covers, which are formed of a peel and stick self-adhesive structure, are printed upon a blank laminated sheet. The nail covers may be independently removed from the sheet and placed upon a fingernail by the self-adhesive layer. While Rifkin provides an adequate solution for customizing fingernail decorations, Rifkin does not provide a solution for hair extensions.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0000562 A1 (“Cho”) discloses decorated hair pieces and a method for decorating hair pieces. A plurality of fiber single-ply threads are grouped such that designs may be created on desired portions of the plurality of fiber single-ply threads. Various dispersion dyes on transcription paper may be applied to the surface of the single-ply threads with a heat pressing process. Cho's process requires specialized equipment, such as transcription paper, specialized dispersion dyes, and a heat-and-pressure source. This specialized equipment lacks convenience and may prove a safety hazard for consumers of a younger demographic.